everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Nanami Kaieda
Nanami Kaieda is the successor of The Little Mermaid, the protaganist from the fairytale of the same name. Nanami is a Rebel in alignment and personality. The former is due to the fact that she finds it unfair that people are choosen it at random to fulfill a destiny, where they are only meant to die. She is also obviously against the fact she must die at the end of her tale. Portrayers In English, Nanami Kaieda would be voiced by Kate Higgins who is the current voice of Briar Beauty and Frankie Stein. In live action, Nanami would be portrayed by Brenda Song . Brenda shares a lot of Nanami's physical features such as long dark hair, big brown eyes, and a slim body type. She also has acting experience, best known for her work on the Suite Life series. Brenda Song has also starred in Phil of the Future, Stuck in the Suburbs and Get a Clue. Character Personality Like the ocean, Nanami goes with her own flow (with the often sarcastic quip). She doesn't believe in following the rules and much rather go where the wind take her, which she believes is big and adventerous and knowing the her parents and Headmaster Grimm having other plans for her brings out determination for something more. She doesn't hesitate to speak her mind to others, even when she knows it wil spark an arguement. On the flip side, she is naive and kind like the typical princess. While, she sees nothing wrong with a witty remark, she draws the line at bullying others or making others feel less about themselves. That's about the only rule she follows. And, like many princesses she is quite egotisical knowing she is "One of the Fairest of The Ocean". Her reasoning if she wasn't beautiful, why would they choose her to be the next Little Mermaid. Appearance Nanami Kaieda has lightly tanned skin, large brown eyes, and dark hair with both darl and light streaks. Her hair is usually done with a bump, that is decorated in pearls. She has a slim body shape and is short in stature, being only about Madeline Hatter's height. She wears the same amount of makeup as the other princesses. She goes for a nude lipstick, brown eyeshadow and mascara. She wears an ocean blue and sea green mermaid dress, meaning it's shorter in the front and longer in the back. The top is a heart neckline and the bottom is remincest of a mermaid tale, even having scales. In the beginning of the bottom half, she has sea green cloth that is to represent to fins. She has the same cloth at the trim of the dress. Fairy tale – The Little Mermaid The same as the orignal Little Mermaid but nothing happens to her feet and she drinks a potion instead of getting her tongue cut off. She still turns into sea foam. How does Nanami fit into it? Milton Grimm realized with Leagacy Day approaching school year that he needed to find a successor to the Little Memaid and fast. So he used a special generator to locate a young sea princess to take over her story. Obviously, Nanami was who popped up on the generator. In the beginning of summer break, he sends her parents an acceptance letter. The two decided to keep it a secret from her, knowing she would refuse to go to the school because of the sacrifice she had to make, so they waited the week before Book to School Orientation, much to Nanami's anger. Realizing there was nothing she could do now she decided to accept it and go to the school. She still seems to be generally annoyed with Ever After High. Relationships Family Her father and mother are the king and queen to a small part of ocean. She also has several younger brothers, who annoy her to no end. Friends Her roommate and best friend forever after is Whitney Knight. The two didn't really get along at first as Nanami was annoyed by Whitney's nonsense and tendency to junk up the room. As time goes on the two spend more time togthether and become best friends forever after. She is friends with Lenore Casket and Sylvi Robber as well. Pet A cute happy go lucky seal pup named Flipper. Romance Nanami is never willing to fall for anyone. Falling for someone means that she is willing to be stupid for them and that's something she doesn't want to do. But she is secretly crush, not that she'll admit that to anyone, on a certain son of the Sea Witch or as she likes to call him Swamp Boy. Alliance She is a forever after a Rebel. Outfits Basic She wears a tan dress straps and heart neckline and scaled bottom half. Legacy Day She wears a long ocean blue and sea green mermaid dress, meaning it's shorter in the front and longer in the back. The top is a heart neckline and the bottom is remincest of a mermaid tale, even having scales. In the beginning of the bottom half, she has sea green cloth that is to represent to fins. She has the same cloth at the trim of the dress. She wears crown made of shells and pearls. Gallery Quotes Trivia *Instead of going into the forest with the other Headmaster Grimm made her go to the ocean to find a "pet". Flipper is the animal that came to her. She doesn't consider him a pet because she can speak to him. * Her rebellious spirit is a nod to Ariel from the Little Mermaid. * She is an amazing dancer, nod to the original Little Mermaid. * Nanami loses her voice, usually through pranks done by the son of the Sea Witch. And one time from screaming too much, which she though was the start of her destiny she was absolutely terrified. * Nanami wants to get seafood taken off the menu since she communicate with 99.999% of the animals they eat. * She likes swim in the waters of Looking Glass Beach because she believes there is no water more beautiful. * Her favorite food is seaweed chips. Notes *Sorry I am no longer interested in her. I want my OCs to be at their best and I just can't put my heart into it as much if I'm not interested. So I don't plan to do anything else to her! Timeline *February 21, 2014: Nanami Kaieda is added to Ever After High Fandom Wiki. *February 27, 2014: Nanami Kaieda gets updated. *March 09, 2014: Nanami's wikia page is going through a revamp. Category:MysticalLove22 Category:MysticalLove22's Characters Category:The Little Mermaid Category:Rebels Category:Females Category:Characters